warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
I'm a ThunderClan Cat: Get Me Out Of Here! (Day Four)
Hai I adopted the show but I'm not gonna finish day 3 enjoy XD A little notice: Sorry guys but if you haven't already signed up to be an intruder i would really apprectiate if you signed up Another notice Hehe. Sorry 4 not editing for aaaaaaages. I just haven't had time. Notice III I'm going to make this REEEEEAL short soory, I want to get on to day 5 Day Four, Live Show (Featuring Jetfeather and Belgarion the Sorcerer and Eriond) Daisy: *rushing back from BBTC* I'm so sorry *gasps* I barely made it. *Gasps* Security is holding off the last of those crazed BBTC fans! Ivypool: Are you okay? *runs over and licks* Here, sit down. *Pulls up chair* Daisy: Thanks *Sits* Lionheart: *Walks in, fuming* OKAY!! WHO TOOK MY LUCKY TUATARA UNDERWEAR???? Brightheart: *looks guilty* Leafpool did it! *points* Leafpool: *hides underwear behind back* Nope. Not me. Really. It was Daisy. Trust me. Daisy: *chucks under wear away* I didn't! She did! Random Security guard: HELP!! I CAN'T SEE!!! *runs in circles* Sandstorm: Who would want those stinky things??? *pays Bumblestripe* *whisperes* Okay, Keep them in the safe, behind the portrait. The code is (Bleeeeeeeep). Got it? Jayfeather: SHUT UP!!! My natural history program is on!! TV: Watch, as the silent predator swims towards its prey. *Shark leaps* Everyone: Eeeeeew!!!! Brambleclaw: *cries* The poor fish!! Mean while back in the studio Firestar: *watching this on TV* We did do the nessacary mental health check on these contestants right? Greystripe: Sure we did....... Firestar: o.O In the forest Brambleclaw: *holding a funeral* ...as we gather to day to mourn the passing of the beloved Mr. Fish. The remaining Fish family have my deepest regrets. Everyone except for Bramble claw: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. Cloudtail: *Starts awake* NUUU MA NACHOS!!!! Brambleclaw: *cries* Poor nachos!!! Sandstorm: *Sleepwalking* She-catsssss... Atttaacccccckkkkk *Falls over* Zzzzzzzzzzzz She-cats: *also sleep walking* Kiiiiiill Jaaaaaaaayyyyy!!!!! *Falls over* Zzzzzzzzzzzzz Ivypool: (Bleeeeep) (Bleep) (Bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep) I'm trying to (Bleeeeep) Sleep here So (Bleeeeeeeeeeeeep) off!!!!! Jetfeather: Hello Everyone!!! Mosseh!!! *hugs* Mosseye: *is hugged* Jet, i'm not supposed to be here at the moment. You just do what you came to do. Jet: Ok D: *Brings old, Rippped scroll* 'Dearest Queen Porenn, We have come to inform you of some disturbing news, It seems that King Urgit of the Murgos is not-' Oops. Wrong scroll! *Bring out another* Lionheart thee Great and Mighty! I, Jetfeather, Doth Challenge thy to a duel thy the end! Thy weapon shalt be but a lightsber, thy sheild be thy knowledge of thy force. Doth thy, Mighty Lionheart, Accept my challenge? Lionheart: Ok. *brings out lightsaber* Lightsaber: Vrrrmvrrm Jet: *Brings out double light saber* Ref: Begin!! Cloudtail: *nomming on Nachos* When did he get here? Ref: I can do any thing, FOR I AM MIGHTY BELGARION!!! KING OF RIVA AND OVERLORD OF THE WEST!!!! Cloudtail: ........... In studio Firestar: Greystripe, do you do ANY checks on the people you hire?? Greystripe: We check that they are human! Security guard: *turns into alien* Greystripe: Most of the time any way. Firestar: :O Back in forest Lionheart: *dies* Belgarion: How did you do that? :O Jetfeather: Stop-Time-Inator! Simple really. Cloudtail: *Ligthbulb* Hey! Daisy was eliminated!! WHY ARE YOU HERE DAISY???? If you are Daisy that is..... *Get cucumber gun* WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU HERE???? Daisy: *hands up* I'm Daisy and i'm here to give you a message! Every one: *gasp* What is it???? Daisy: It is........... Everone: Yeeaaaah? Daisy: *dies* Jetfeather: Sorry! *puts away light saber* Cloudtail: THUNDERCLAN CATS!!! AAAAAATTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCKKK!!!!!! Jetfeather: *runs* HELP MEH MOSSEH!!!! Mossy: *Falls of chair laughing* This is BRILLIANT!!!!! *posts* Jet: HEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeelllllppppp *falls of cliff* AAAAAaaaarrrrggghh!!! *dies* Lionheart's ghost: Get the talking monkey to resurrect me!!! Talking monkey: Hand over le money. Now. Belgarion: DIE MONKEY!!! *uses sorcery* Die! *points at monkey* Eriond: Bad Belgarion! *drags him off* Mossy: NUUUUUUUU!!!! MAH GARION!!! *tackles Eriond* LET HIM GOOOOOO!!!!! Eriond: Explode! Mossy: *Explodes* In studio Firestar: CUT THE CONNECTION!! CUT IT!!!! Greystripe: *cuts connection* Pre-recoreded voice: Due to technical difficulties this program will not be running untill they are sorted out. Thank you. Day four, Bushtucker Trail (Featuring Fuzzywing, Jetfeather and Wildberry. And Belgarath and his daughter Polgara. Maybe) Tigerstar: This will strech their abilities to the limit. Destroy their minds!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Firestar: *Petting Spottedleaf* My dear spotty, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE???????????? Greystripe: *takes the spottedleaf soft toy of Firestar* There, there You eat these pills and you will feel muuuuch better *gives sleeeping pills* Firestar: NUUUUUU- *falls asleep* In fan-fic writing center sMoss: Okay...... *Reads Seeress of Kell* HOLY !@&#^ ERIOND BECOMES GOD OF ANAGARAK????? :O In forest Lionheart: Ace and Jack! GO FISH!! Cloudtail: We are making NACHOOOOS Not playing card games! Lionheart: Snap! Firestar: And Hello Contestants! Greystripe: Welcome tooooooooo..... PAINT A SWAMP!!!! Jayfeather: I don't paint swamps! Ivypool: I don't paint trees! Sandstorm: I dont paint lines! Lionheart: I don't paint! Full stop Firestar: Well sucks. Tigerstar: MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! CONTESTANTS! YOUR JUDGES ARE: FUZZYWING- Rather lacking north of her ears JETFEATHER- Known murderer of Daisy WILDBERRY- Too young to understand anything Firestar: Grab an easel and start now! *mass panic* *15 hours later* Sandstorm: Can't... Paint.... The...... Line!!!!!! Greystripe: *rolling on floor* MAKE IT STOP!! MAKE IT STOOOOOOOOOP!!!! DXXX Fuzzywing: Hi Tigerstar: Hi. How are you? Fuzzywing: Hi Tigerstar: I asked you a question Fuzzywing: Hi Tigerstar: OOOGUQGSGSWGSQU! Fuzzywing: Hi Tigerstar: *Frothing at mouth* GRRRRRRR!!!! *Explodes* *Camera change* Mushroom cloud *Camera change* Moss: Okay..... Let's see the results so far ok? BRAMBLECLAW- 10/10 : Fuzzywing: Hi : Jetfeather: HE CHEATED!! HE GOT A PHOTO OFF THE INTERNET!! : Wildberry: AMAZING! Almost like a photo... JAYFEATHER- 9/10 : Fuzzywing: Hi : Jetfeather: Wow. Just wow. : Wildberry: Interesting. What does interesting mean? BRIGHTHEART- 7/10 : Fuzzywing: Hi : Jefeather: Quite good, but the title kind of put us of giving her a higher score : Wildberry: Really! What does interesting mean?? CLOUDTAIL- 5/10 : Fuzzywing: Hi : Jetfeather: It does say 'Styalised Swamps' as the title but I wasn't buying it... : Wildberry: TELL ME!!! LEAFPOOL- 3/10 : Fuzzywing: Hi : Jetfeather: It was aewsome how circular the whole thing was : Wildberry: It sucked because no one will tell me what intersting means. SANDSTORM- 0.5/10 : Fuzzywing: Hi : Jetfeather: It sucked : Wildberry: Yes it did, like the fact no one will tell me what intersting means. LIONHEART- 0.5/10 : Fuzzywing: Hi : Jetfeather: Even worse than Sandstorm's! The title actually went over the painting! : Wildberry: I give up! *flips through dictionary* arousing curiosity or interest; holding or catching the attention. What does arousing mean? Mossy: *Facepaw* : Brightheart's.png|Brightheart's (7/10) Cloudtail's.png|Cloudtail's (5/10) Jayfeather's.png|Jayfeather's (9/10) Leafpool's.png|Leafpool's (3/10) Sandstorm's.png|Sandstorm's (0.5/10) Lionheart's.png|Lionheart's (0.5/10) swamp-large-1.jpg|Brambleclaws (10/10) Notice about Nominations So here's how it's gonna work: #Each contestant chooses a bucket. #Each bucket has a token on it with a number. #The number gives them the stated amount of points. #The 3 cats with the most points will be in the running for eviction Got it? : Day Four, Nominations Firestar and Greystripe: EEEEEEPIC YOSHIIIIIS!!! *Bounces* Leafpool: Daaad! *Blushes* Sandstorm: *Jittering* I...painted...the...line!!! *teeth chatters* Lionheart: Duuuuuuude. It's a FREAKIN' LINE!!! Get over it you- (Ad break) Jayfeather: Do you feel like you have a split personality? Two Leafpools: Yes! Jayfeather: Then you need Dr Doctor's Bladder pill! It gives you the only split thing you need, A BLADDER!!! Two Leafpools: What the- (Back to show) Firestar: Today, we have a special surprise! Contestants: *gasp* Greystripe: That's right! Since Moss is feeling überlazy this show we are going to have: SWAMPY PUKE BUCKETS OF DESTINY, instead of Nominations. Moss: HEY!! Greystripe: Well, isn't that what you're doing? Moss: Well, yeah. But when you go out and SAY it like that it sounds horrible...... Greystripe: Moving on..... Firestar: The first person to face: SWAMPY PUKE BUCKETS OF DESTINY will be...... CLOUDTAIL!! Cloudtail: ˚o˚ Firestar: Cloudtail, bucket 1, 2, 3 or 4? Cloudtail: ˚o˚ Firestar: Cloudtail? Cloudtail: ˚o˚ Firestar: Nephew? Cloudtail: FINE!! I CHOOSE BUCKET THE SQUARE ROOT OF 16! JUST KEEP THEM AWAY FROM ME!!! Firestar: ˚o˚ Greystripe: Well Cloudtail, you choose bucket *ponders* 4? Cloudtail: *Shivering* They're everywhere....... Greystripe: Cloudtail, please place your hand inside the muck, and find the coin with the amount of nomination points you will automaticly recieve this week. Cloudtail *Reaches in* I CAN SEE THE LIGHT!! Hey, is this.... nacho mix???? Moss: What? We had budget cuts! Anyway, re-fried beans look like puke! Get over it! *looks over shoulder* HEY CLOUDTAIL!! Get out of that!! Cloudtail: *Nomming on Nachos* Hey look! A circle with a 40 on it! Everybody else: *MASSIVE GASP* Mosseye: Wow. That's just about a one-way ticket to instant eviction! Firestar & Greystripe: STOP TAKING UP OUR JOB! *Shoves Moss off a cliff* Moss: *falling* dang you! 'Results:' Cloudtail: 40 Brambleclaw: 0 Brightheart: 0 Jayfeather: 0 Lionheart: 0 Leafpool:0 Sandstorm: 0 Firestar: Okay! Our next challengee is...... SANDSTORM! Sandstorm: I won't have to paint any lines right? Greystripe: No. Sandstorm: good. *'reaches into bucket* *Suspense music* Sandstorm: ˚o˚ Instant nomination D: Firestar: Wow. We are having terrible luck today! Greystripe: Please listen to me when I say we had nothing to do with this! This is pure luck. Well... Partially anyway. 'Results:' Sandstorm: Instant nomination Cloudtail: 40 Brambleclaw: 0 Brightheart: 0 Jayfeather: 0 Lionheart: 0 Leafpool:0 Greystripe: The next unliky contestant is.... JAYFEATHER! *Crickets* Greystripe: Where's Jayfeather? Category:WFW 1 Category:Mosseye's fanfictions Category:Reality Category:Comedy